She Was Back
by Snowmen2k14
Summary: She had died. And now was back. Regina wasn't going to lose an opportunity like this again. Were she and her dragon finally going to live happily ever after? Why now she was happy were two other women showing an interest in her? Things were going to get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

She was back.

Regina couldn't believe it. She had fooled herself and others into believing she didn't care but deep down she truly missed her dragon. These last few years so much had happened: the curse breaking; her son hating her; pan; her son forgetting her; her sister; the snow queen; her soul mate and his wife. She just wanted to be happy. Right in this moment she could only think of one time when she had heard better news; Henry. But she was scared, would Maleficent be angry with her? She had every right to be, she had been locked away as a dragon for 30 years before being stabbed. There was only one way to find out. Regina wasn't going to waste any more time, she was going to get her dragon back. Snow had called only a moment a go to say Maleficent and her friends were in the diner so that's where Regina was heading. She poofed slightly down the road from Grannys. Staring at the floor she composed herself took a deep breath and faced the building. Standing right outside the door, having obviously only just exited, stood the woman she was looking for. The two women stared at each other. Mal wore an unreadable expression on her face and Regina froze not knowing what to do or say. Finally, after what felt like forever, the corner of Maleficent's mouth curled into a small smile. That was all Regina needed before she flew toward the other woman, Maleficent with her dragon like strength was easily able to catch her and gather her in her arms. Regina buried her face into Mals neck and inhaled the familiar scent. Eventually she leant back to look into her old friends eyes. A tear trailed down Regina's cheek, 'oh my sweet little queen' Mal whispered whilst she stroked the tear away with her thumb. 'Mal' croaked Regina and that was all she could manage before she started sobbing.

The two women stood embraced for a long while just relishing being able to hold one another once again, just hidden from the view from the diner. Eventually Regina leaned back again 'I've missed you so much Mal, I'm so sorry. I thought that I didn't love you, that I was incapable of it and that I wouldn't notice if you were gone but then when you died I felt… I don't know. It was like I'd lost something but I had no idea what. I was so lonely and confused but now your back and I'm so sorry and I did love you and I do'. 'Regina!' Mal interrupted her rambling. Regina's cheeks flushed red and she looked everywhere but at Mal. The blonde brought her hand to Regina's chin and gently raised her head, 'look at me' she whispered. Regina's eyes slowly met Mals. The blonde smiled, 'I love you too'. Regina grinned. 'However, I've not forgiven you just yet. You'll have to make it up to me' Mal declared with a wicked glint in her eye. 'Oh I will, I'll do anything you want me to' Regina promised. Mal looked down at Regina, she could still see that sweet innocent girl so full of optimism and hope; that was the real Regina before all the darkness got in the way. Her love was older but even more beautiful. In a deep blue fitted dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways and with a slit up the side that gave a glimpse of an olive, toned thigh. Mal wanted to tear that slit all the way to the top. 'What are you thinking about Mal?' Regina asked bring Mal out of her thoughts. 'Hm… nothing. Why don't we walk around for a while, you can tell me everything I've missed'.

Finding out about Mals daughter and Snow and David's part in her disappearance had angered Regina no end but she promised her family she would find out what the Queens of Darkness were up to. Getting close to Mal was no problem to her. The two women had been spending all their free time together. After their drunken antics in the diner with Cruella and Ursula the town folk were thoroughly convinced Regina had once again joined the dark side and even Snow and David were having doubts about Regina's reason for agreeing to their request.

The two women were cosied up on Regina's sofa. Mal had her arm draped around Regina whose head was resting on her shoulder. Whilst Mal was distracted watching Bake off the brunette was working up the courage to talk to her about something that had been on her mind. Back in the enchanted forest the two of them had had a passionate and veracious sex life. Regina enjoyed the sweet, caring side of Mal but she was worried the blonde no longer found her attractive. She didn't know how to bring the subject up without sounding needy. 'Mal?' the younger woman lifted her head to look at her friend 'Do you… I mean why have we not… it's just we used to all the time and I know I look different it's just that I thought we would have by now. Not that that's all I want you for! No! It's ok I guess. Right. Ok.' Mal looked over at the queen who now wore a confused little pout on her face and chuckled. 'Regina my dear, I just wasn't sure you were ready for it', the dragon explained. Regina was struggling to decide whether she was annoyed or pleased with this revelation, she was happy the dragon still wanted her but having her imply she wasn't ready, 'I've had sex before Mal, I think I know what I'm doing', she snarked. 'Of that I am well aware. Maybe I just wanted to see how long it would be before you begged me to take you' the blonde drawled her voice deepening. 'A queen never begs' Regina countered lifting her head whilst her eyes darkened with excitement. 'We shall see about that' were the last words spoken before Regina found herself being lifted in the air.

Mal poofed them into the bedroom before she placed Regina back down. One hand wrapped round the younger womans back pulling her flush against her and another ran through silky brunette locks tilting her head back. Regina's breath picked up and her eyes closed, her hands pressed against Mals chest. Eventually lips touched. It started light almost sweet. Regina moaned and Mal used this opportunity to push her tongue into the younger woman's mouth, bruising, demanding. The dragon continued invading her lover's mouth before biting hard on a bottom lip. Regina tried to escape but found herself unable to move in the dragons strong arms. One of Maleficent's hands was squeezing her bum whilst the other continued its grip in her hair. Finally when the need to breath became too much Maleficent stepped back. Regina lips were swollen and her hair dishevelled, she looked perfect. The blonde grabbed her shirt and ripped, buttons scattered round them.

So delicious, Mal thought, and all hers. A white lace bra, a flushed chest and a soft yet toned abdomen were now on display. 'Take it off' Mal suddenly commanded. Regina was too aroused and out of breath to notice. 'Now' came the second command. Snapping to attention Regina didn't want to waste any more time. She shrugged off her shirt dropping it to the floor then undid the zip on her skirt and pushed it down her legs. Regina reached round her back to undo her bra sliding it off her arms, her already straining nipples grew harder when hit by the cold air. Finally her hands came to the top of her matching white lace pants, she slowly pushing them down her legs and stepped out of them. She looked up at the other woman who stood with a stoic expression on her face. Regina now standing completely naked squirmed under her stare. Mal looked her up and down. Her pert, round breasts and pink nipples, her cute little belly button, the small neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair, the long, toned legs.

After a thorough inspection Mal slowly moved behind Regina. Her arse had always been one of her favourite things about the younger woman and it was still just as incredible. Mal stepped forward and pressed her still fully clothed self into Reginas back, her hands slipping round her waist. The brunette gasped and felt goosebumps prickle on her skin where Mal was lightly stroking. Mals hands started on her stomach and slowly caressed their way to her breasts. By this point Regina was so aroused she was sure she could cum from Mal just touching her nipples. Mal cupped the queen's breasts in her hands, squeezing and massaging. She used one finger to lightly stroke each breast moving closer to the centre before eventually pinching her nipples, pulling and twisting them the way she knew Regina loved. The younger womans head fell back against Mals shoulder and her eyes fluttered closed.

After sufficiently abusing her nipples Mals hands descended lower. She pressed her lips against Reginas shoulder and watched her hands travelling down her lover. One hand stroked and played with her pubic hair whilst the other raked nails across her thigh, neither hand where Regina needed. This was absolute torture for the brunette 'Mal please. Please touch me' Regina breathed out. Mal chuckled seemingly pleased with herself for getting the queen into this state 'Begging Regina? Didn't think that was your style' she purred. Finally the hand on her thigh moved to where she needed it. Fingers slipped through warm, soaked folds. 'You certainly are ready' the dragon said causing Regina to moan in embarrassment. The wandering fingers kept playing with and stroking soft flesh. Eventually they reached her clit but the touch was too light and infrequent to create any real stimulation. 'Oh god, please' Regina cried out as she could feel her own juices dripping down her leg.

'Get on the bed' came the next command. Regina stumbled toward the bed her legs feeling like jelly. She fell onto her soft mattress and looked up at the dragon. Mal used magic to get rid of her clothes and Regina was able to feast her eyes on all gorgeous, creamy flesh on display. Mal came to stand at the end of the bed, 'Open', the younger woman instantly spread her legs. Mal moved onto the bed and knelt between them. She raked her eyes over Regina spread so wantonly before her. 'Still so delightfully submissive' she mused, Regina flushed with embarrassment but made no move to deny it. Maleficent moved forward with her hands placed either side of Reginas head and lowered her mouth to meet in another fiery kiss. Her body lowered to rest on the smaller woman's who moaned at the feeling of their naked skin finally touching, breasts moved against each other and Maleficent rocked her body against Reginas dripping core. The brunette's arms came round the other woman to pull her further into her.

Regina's breath picked up as she found herself moving quickly toward her climax. Mal sensed this and moved back off the smaller woman once again kneeling between her legs. 'Not yet' she said whilst stroking her hand across her lover's stomach. The same hand moved lower to lightly pat between her legs. Mals eyes were firmly fixed on her hand as she spread Regina's outer lips, 'So wet' she said, entranced by what she saw. Regina wriggled, embarrassed at being so exposed, 'Ah ah, no moving'. Suddenly two fingers were roughly pushed into the Queen who whimpered at the intrusion. She scissored her fingers and stroked her inner walls but refused to give Regina the stimulation she needed. 'What do you want Regina?' but all she received was a groan, 'Tell me what you want or I'll stop'. This was enough to get the brunettes attention 'F… fuck me. Please Mal. I need you'. Regina cried out as a third finger stretched her open and Mal began moving inside her. Mal thrust at a leisurely pace moving deep into her queen and hitting all the spots she knew she loved. She gazed down at the woman on her back; her hands grasping at her sheets, her dark hair fanned out across her pillow and her eyes tight shut. A light sheen of sweat covered her body as her breasts bounced with each thrusts. 'Look at me'. Regina's eyes opened but stared unfocussed at the ceiling. 'Look at me'. When brown eyes locked on to blue Mals thumb began to gently rub a swollen clit. 'Cum for me' she whispered. Reginas head threw back and her back arched as she hit her peak, Mal kept rubbing her clit to prolong the orgasm till Regina collapsed back onto the bed.

Regina lay spent on her back, her chest heaving, she hadn't orgasmed like that in years. She wined when Mal pulled her fingers from her sensitive pussy. Mal brought her fingers to her lover's lips who eagerly cleaned them off, moaning at the taste of herself. Regina began to sit up and was surprised when a hand on her chest held her down. Mal was once again hovering over her, her blonde hair creating a curtain round their faces. The older woman smirked down at her and Regina felt a tingle of magic in the air. Mals leaned down and initiated a passionate kiss, as Mal laid claim to her mouth Regina felt something hard against her cunt, her eyes flew open when Mal, in one thrust, smashed her cock deep in her lover's body. Regina tore her mouth away from Mal and cried out at the sudden and forceful intrusion. The blonde pushed herself up on her hands and held still to allow her lover's body time to adjust. After a few minutes Mal began slowly moving in and out of her lover, for Regina the initial sting had worn off and was now only adding to the pleasure. 'Fuck… you're so big', Mal always gave herself an impressive sized cock for she loved the tightness of her little queen.

Mals pace had begun to pick up when suddenly she stopped and pulled out. Before Regina could protest she found herself on her hands and knees. Mal lined herself up and pushed back in, this had always been her favourite position. She draped herself over her lovers back and reached underneath the cup her breasts and tweak her nipples, she squeezed them tightly in her palms as her thrusts began to quicken. Regina had always loved an element of pain which suited Mal perfectly. When Mal felt Reginas walls tightening around her cock she knelt upright pulling Regina flush against her. One hand remained gripping a breast whilst the other moved down to circle her clit. Mal bit roughly into the younger woman's neck and pinched her clit causing her to tumble into another orgasm. She held the queen against her as her fluids dripped down her thighs and Regina's body went slack. Mal decided it was finally time for her release. She pushed the smaller woman face down on the bed with her arse in the air and with one hand tangled in brown hair and the other gripping a small waist she pounded into her queen's pussy. The room was filled with the sounds of slapping skin and Mals grunts. Regina grit her teeth at the abuse of her overly sensitive pussy. Eventually Mal pulled her hair viscously back and exploded inside her. Regina could feel herself being filled with Mals seed as she continued to rock inside her.

After an incredible orgasm Mals looked down at the body beneath her. Regina turned her head to look back at her lover 'Are you going to pull out?' she asked whilst looking down at where Mal was still buried inside her. Mal smiled 'Not just yet', she replied as she moved to spoon the smaller woman.


	2. Chapter 1 1

Over the weeks Mal and Regina's relationship had only grown stronger. Regina was beginning to feel like the optimistic and happy person she used to be, instead of the snarky and cold person she had become. Mal and Regina were keeping their relationship on the down low. Regina didn't want to risk her tenuous friendship with the charming clan and was wary of what their reaction would be to her dating one of their current enemies. She knew exactly how interfering and judgemental they were and she wasn't going to give them the opportunity to ruin her happiness. Again.

Regina was at work, there was so much paperwork to do but she found it rather soothing. Snow had been a terrible mayor and Regina had spent many hours trying to fix the mess she had made, it was worth it though just to laud Snows failure over her. So focussed on her work Regina didn't notice a figure appear in her room. 'You missed lunch'. Regina squealed and shot back in her chair, 'Mal! What the hell are you doing? You scared the life out of me', Regina cried with her hand over her heart. 'You missed lunch. I was waiting for you and you didn't turn up', the dragon replied unphased by her partners anger. The brunette felt her annoyance drain away 'I didn't realise, you should have called me'. She stood from her chair and walked in front of her desk to stand before the taller woman. 'I was hungry' 'Well did you bring any food with you?' 'I'm not hungry for food' Mal announced as she lifted Regina off her feet to seat her on her desk. The queen's protests were muffled by Mals lips.

The blonde's hands cradled Regina's face as her tongue licked across closed lips demanding an entrance Regina was only too willing to give. The younger woman's hands grasped at Mals waist pulling her between her legs and pressing their chests together. Mals lips began to trail down Regina's neck 'Mal we can't do this here', the mayor protested whilst leaning her head back to allow Mal continue her descent, 'My assistant's sat outside. She might hear.' 'Then be quiet' came the response. Regina moaned as Mal nipped at her collar bone whilst nimble fingers made quick work of her shirt buttons. The dragon growled as a thin cream bra came into view, whilst she loved how bras looked she hated how they obstructed her view of her treasure, she used magic to rid Regina of this obstacle and instantly attached her mouth, sucking and nipping to a hardened nipple. Regina thread her hands into her lover's hair holding her against her breast and she threw her head back in pleasure, 'Ahh yess Mal. Don't stop'. 'I thought we were being quiet' a voice chuckled. Regina bit her lip as Mal moved to suck on her neglected breast. Teeth bit harshly into the skin on top of her breast and she cried out before using her hand to muffle the sound. The blonde lapped at her mark.

Mal stood back as she moved to undo her queens trousers, Regina lifted her hips as Mal pulled both her trouser and pants down over her ankles and threw them somewhere behind her. Regina sat perched on the edge of her desk wearing only a white shirt. Her lipstick was smudged, her hair messy, she had teeth marks across her chest and her breasts glistened with her lover's saliva. Mal moved forward to press a gentle kiss against her partner's lips before pushing her down to rest on her elbows. The brunette watched as Maleficent lifted her legs to place them over her shoulders before she finally moved down to where she wanted her. Regina fell back against the table as Mals tongue swiped through her folds. The tongue licked again and again as Regina's sex flooded with wetness. Mal sucked on her clit her tongue making tight circles. A hand creeped up to play and pinch at a nipple as the brunettes had tangled in blonde hair. The tongue pushed inside Regina's deep, tight channel, thrusting in and out and drinking up her juices. It didn't take long for Regina to reach her peak and she came with a loud cry. Maleficent gently lapped at the tired cunt till the hand in her hair pulled her up to meet her queen's lips.

'Mmm, I might be missing lunch more often' Regina purred against Mals lips. 'Well you still haven't eaten yet have you?' Maleficent responded with a wicked gleam in her eye as she hoisted Regina off the desk, spun them round and planted her back on the ground. The blonde now leaned back against the desk dressed in a grey pinstripe pantsuit with her long, wavy hair falling across her shoulders. 'There not going to undo themselves dear' she motioned to her trousers. The younger woman stepped closer leaning her weight against Mals side as her hands slid down to undo the button of her trousers. She slowly pulled down the zipper never losing eye contact. She tucked her thumbs into the waistband and pushed the garment to the ground allowing Mal to step out and push them to the side. The blonde wore forest green lacy shorts that Regina could feel were wet with arousal. She stroked her fingers over the outside of the pants as she felt the dragons breath hitch. Finally she grinned and yanked the pants to the ground tearing them over black stilettos.

Regina knelt before the woman and began a trail of kisses up her thighs. Neither woman were ever able to tease too long before the need to take their partner became too strong. Regina finally reached the apex of her thighs placing light kisses to the woman's cunt before sweeping her tongue from back to front gathering wetness and circling her clit. Instinctively Maleficent's hand shot out to grasp into brunette locks holding her firmly where she wanted her. Regina continued her tongues exploration drinking in her juices and sucking on her clit. The hand in her hair gripped harder as the blonde began rocking against her face. Regina reached up to hold the other woman still but found her hands batted away. Mal used Regina's hair to pull her to the right angle before rocking more insistently. The dragon's juices smeared over Regina's face as Mal rubbed her cunt from chin, mouth, nose, brow. Regina was surrounded by the scent and taste of Mal and could feel every inch of her delicious pussy as it coated her face. The brunette was struggling to breath and every time she tried she found her senses flooded by the blonde. Mal tugged at her hair hinting for Regina to take over. The brunette pushed her face into the dragon's pussy following the pattern she had set, chin, mouth, nose, brow. She was there purely for something for Mal to grind against. The older woman decided she wanted a new angle and magicked up a stool on which she propped her leg. This spread her wider and made it easier for her to rub over Regina's face. Mal was becoming increasingly vocal as she reached her climax. Both hands clawed at brown hair and her thrusts became short and choppy and Mal forced Regina even closer before she came all over her face.

Mal gently removed her hands from tangled hair and looked down at her little queen. Regina's face was coated in cum. Her make-up was smudged across her face and her eye lashes were sticking together. 'Oh my god!' Both women turned to find Snow White stood in the office doorway. Regina's head was currently covering Mals modesty but her bare arse was firmly on display. For a moment nobody moved. Snows gaze flicked between the two women with a mixture of confusion and horror on her face. 'Regina, what the hell are you doing? You're sleeping with the enemy. A woman. You were doing so well. I thought you wanted to be good, you can't be a hero when you're cavorting with people like this', Snow began ranting on. Whilst Maleficent just rolled her eyes and huffed she looked down to discover Regina had begun to tear up and appeared to be listening to what this lunatic was saying. Nobody upset her queen. Forgoing any modesty, for dragons rarely feel shame, Mal stepped in front of the younger woman protecting her from any further abuse. 'If you're so good where's my daughter? Oh yes, you kidnapped her! Does that sound like something heroes do? Do heroes then lie to their own daughter? Do they send their supposed 'friends' on dangerous missions? All to ensure they look 'good'. Some hero you are'. Standing in only a shirt with her blonde hair dishevelled Mal had never looked so fierce. 'The way you treat Regina are you really surprised she came to me? You treat her like shit. You always have. You just use her when you need her then cast her aside when you're done. Like everyone else she's just there to do Princess Snows bidding. I want a new mummy, this one will do, who gives a fuck about her life beforehand, who cares about what she actually wants. You don't know half of what she's been through. She is the strongest, bravest, most loving person I know and don't you dare say otherwise. Get out!' Snow stood there with a shell shocked expression on her face, she was not used to people standing up to her. Maleficent continued to stare her down till slowly Snow retreated.

Once the office door was shut Mal spun back to face her lover. Regina was still on her knees gazing up at Mal with a watery smile on her beautiful face. Mal bent down and scooped the smaller woman into her arms before walking round to sit down in her chair with the woman in her lap. She cradled Regina in her arms and kissed her temple as Regina nuzzled her face into her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

She was having a bad day. The honourable Emma Swan had volunteered to find her daughter, her Lily, and Regina had offered to join her. They were to leave Storybrooke. Emma Swan and her Queen. Together. Alone. For who knows how long. Whilst of course she was overjoyed about the prospect of seeing her daughter and obviously knew she couldn't go she still wasn't particularly happy with the idea. Emma Swan was objectively an attractive woman, she was tall and strong with long, blonde, flowing locks. An attractive combination on anyone. She claimed to be in love with the pirate but Maleficent could detect a Sapphic princess anywhere and Emma Swan reeked of one. Mal swore that if that Princess Charming so much as looked in Regina's direction she was going to have to kill her. When she had questioned Regina about her relationship with the other blonde and demanded a truthful answer she had admitted to finding her attractive in the past. Mal now wished she had lied. Mal continued to sulk.

Regina was completely aware of her lovers' foul mood and suspected she knew the reason. Before she left she wanted to show the dragon just how much she meant to her. She and Emma had decided to leave on Monday so on Friday night she cooked Maleficent her favourite tea, put on her favourite film and drew them both a nice hot bath. When they got into bed that night Regina turned to her grumpy blonde 'Mal, I know you're worried about me going away with Miss Swan. I put on this romantic evening tonight to show you how much you mean to me. I love _you_ , you silly dragon, so you've nothing to worry about. As a final gift to you tomorrow I'll do whatever you want. I'll be here for your pleasure'. Whilst the speech had started of sweet it ended with a seductive glint in Regina's eye. Mal raised an eyebrow, nodded, said thanks and went to sleep.

When Regina woke in the morning she instantly felt something was off. She felt around the bed for its other occupant but discovered she was alone. After deciding she wasn't getting back to sleep she sat up and looked around the room, nothing untoward there. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She was naked. Regina distinctly remembered wearing a nightie when she went to sleep. Deducing that Mal had used magic to rid her of her clothing she decided to get up and find where the woman was. Maleficent was sat in the lounge wearing her red, check button up pyjamas with a cup of tea and reading the fourth Harry Potter book. When Regina came to stand in front of her she lifted her eyes raked them up and down the delectable body then went back to reading. Regina waited her poise one of elegance and grace, if Mal wanted her to stand here all day than stand here she would, there were certainly worse things they could be doing. Whilst daydreaming of more deviant acts Regina failed to notice Maleficent pushing her pyjama bottoms down her legs to rest at her ankles. A cough drew her attention. Mals penis, although not erect, was still larger than her previous lovers, not ridiculously huge but certainly enough to stretch. Mal pointed to the floor in front of her so Regina sauntered over and knelt down between her legs. 'Hold it'. Regina lifted her hand, 'With your mouth', Regina smirked and leant forward to envelop the cock between her lips. She swirled her tongue over the tip when her hair was suddenly yanked, 'I said hold it, not play with it'. Now Regina was confused but she did as she was told and leant across Mals thighs to take as much of the cock in her mouth as she could. And then she sat there.

Mouth stuffed full of cock Regina sat there as Mal continued to read her book. She wasn't exactly comfortable either squashed between Mals thighs. Yes she liked Mals taste but her mouth was beginning to go dry from hanging open so long. The brunette rested her head against Mals thigh and shortly after felt a hand stroking through her head. Regina mewled at the petting, happy to be receiving some attention. After another 20 minutes of this Maleficent pushed the younger woman off her, a trail of saliva hung between Regina's mouth and her cock as Regina worked her jaw to quell the ache. The dragon signalled for her to sit on the sofa which Regina hastily complied with sitting with her back to the arm and both feet in front of her. Mal then pushed her knees apart exposing her glistening pussy. She swiped one finger through the wetness, put it in her mouth and moaned, 'Delicious'. Then she went back to her book. Now Regina was beginning to lose patience, she couldn't decide whether she was aroused or just annoyed. After staring at the clock and watching as 10 minutes passed by Regina had had enough. A small, manicured hand slowly trailed down her torso resting atop her mound. She shut her eyes and leaned her head back against the arm of the sofa. The hand moved lower finding an abundance of wetness, she coated her fingers then started rubbing her rock hard clit. Just light touches at first, she didn't want to cum too quickly. Mal sat transfixed by the mesmerising scene before her. She loved watching Regina touch herself but her little queen was usually too embarrassed. She watched as two of Regina's fingers entered herself and started pumping in and out. The smell of Regina's sex and the sound of her panting was turning Mal on no end. Regina's body began bucking and her breathing had quickened, Mal grabbed her hand and wrenched it from her cunt. Regina's eye shot open and she wailed, 'Did I say you could do that?' Mal demanded, Regina shook her head, 'This', she grabbed Regina's pussy, 'is mine and I decide what happens to it. I think you shall have to be punished for your insolence'. Blue eyes bored into brown as a wicked smirk adorned the blondes face.

Maleficent stood and after removing her pyjamas walked to stand behind Regina's head. She placed her hand under Regina's arms and pulled her back so her head hung off the sofa and her shoulders rested on the arm. Upside down Regina was confronted with Mals rock hard cock. 'Open', the dragon commanded as she poked Regina's closed mouth with her dick. The brunette's mouth opened and was instantly filled with cock. Mal started with slow thrusts enjoying how she could see her cock moving down the queen's throat. Her eyes devoured the naked body in front of her and she reached down to pinch both nipples. A moan vibrated round her cock. She grabbed both breasts and squeezed them tightly using them to pull herself forward as she sped up her thrusts. The sound of her balls slapping against Regina's face was almost enough to make her cum. She lifted her right hand and slapped it down on Regina's pussy, another muffled cry was heard. Mal did this three more times before pushing two fingers inside Regina as leverage to jackhammer her cock down Regina's throat. Eventually the thrusts lost rhythm and with one more slap Mal erupted into Regina's mouth. She wasn't sure she'd ever cum so much. Finally she pulled away, patted Regina's face and said 'Go make some lunch'.

Regina was dumbstruck. How had she still not had an orgasm? Mal stood and watched as Regina slowly sat up, wobbling around as the blood rushed back to her head. Her jaw ached, her neck ached, her breasts stung and her cunt was throbbing. The brunette pushed herself onto her feet and, swaying slightly as she went, headed toward the kitchen. She made it to the dining room before Maleficent wrapped herself around the petite body and licked a trail up her neck. 'It's ok. I'll just eat you', she purred in her ear before pushing Regina down against the dining table. The wood was cooling on her smarting breasts. Regina turned her face to the side and brought her hands to rest either side her head. Hands swept down her back before massaging her arse. A sudden smack caused Regina to cry out but gentle hands soothed away the pain. More smacks came and tears formed in Regina's eyes, she was so turned on and frustrated but refused to beg to be touched. Mal grabbed Regina's hands and placed them on her ass pulling her cheeks apart, 'Hold', she commanded. Exposing such intimate parts of herself always caused Regina some embarrassment but she knew she was safe in Mals hands.

Long, slender fingers began massaging Regina's outer lips, gathering her juices and smearing it round. The fingers played with her for a while, petting and stroking before another hard slap caused her to cry out. Before Regina got the chance to protest she felt a tongue lap at her puckered hole. 'You taste divine dear' Maleficent purred. Two fingers plunged into her pussy, twisting and scissoring inside her, not enough to make her cum but keeping her just on the edge. Mal continued to eat out her arse, licking at the hole until it relaxed enough for her to slide her tongue inside. 'Mal, oh god…' Regina breathed as she pressed her arse further into Mals face. Regina wined when she felt the fingers and tongue being removed but moaned when a finger slid deliciously into her arse. It pumped in and out a few times before a second joined it. Mals stood up and kicked Regina's legs open wider. In one movement she filled the queen with her cock. Mal held still for a second to allow Regina to adjust to the intrusion. 'Look at you all full up' Mal teased as she pulled out and thrust back in hard, 'you love it don't you? Being so full of me. Having me take you over the table like this. Bent over. My fingers in your arse. So obedient. Such a good little queen'.

The dragon's thrusts began to speed up forcing herself deeper inside Regina. The brunette knew she was going to be sore in the morning. Mal was grunting with the effort of her thrusts. Her body was glistening with sweat and her hair was beginning to stick to her face. She couldn't keep up the movement of her fingers with her hips so held her hand still inside Regina. Mal fucked her harder and faster wanting the brunette to know who she belonged to. She would feel this fucking for days. Regina could feel herself reaching her climax. 'Mal I'm going to cum' she cried. A third finger pushed into her arse and Regina arched up as her orgasm washed over her. Mal fucked her hard through her orgasm till Regina collapsed against the table. Her pussy felt so good gripping her cock but Mal wasn't ready to cum yet. Mal pulled herself out of the dishevelled younger woman lying spent across the table taking great pride in her work. When she stepped back she placed her cock against the tighter entrance. Gently she eased the tip in. Regina didn't stir. She pushed herself in pulling her cheeks apart so she could watch her cock disappearing.

She loved fucking Regina's mouth and pussy but nothing was as tight as her ass. 'Your feel so good' Mal panted. Her hands gripped the smaller woman's hips, fingers digging in to her skin as she pounded her ass. The sound of skin slapping as her balls smacked against Regina's cunt. Regina was in a daze. She had cum so hard and now she could feel another orgasm building. She pushed up on her hands and began pushing back against Mals thrusts. Mal felt Regina joining in 'Yes, there's my girl' she exclaimed and she hooked one hand under Regina and began circling her clit. Regina couldn't help crying out. She was becoming more and more vocal as she felt her body start to tingle. 'I'm going to cum little one. Cum with me'. Mal demanded as she continued her fucking. 'Now', she cried out as she came deep inside Regina's ass. Feeling herself being filled with cum tipped Regina over and she hurtled into her second orgasm. Mal collapsed against Regina's back and they lay panting on the table.

Mal slid slowly out of Regina but held her down on the table. Regina felt something cold against her ass and gasped as it slid inside her. A purple bejewelled but plug sat snug in her ass. Regina looked round and raised her eyebrow at Mal. 'You can keep that inside you all week. A constant reminder of who owns this ass' was Mals reply. Regina only rolled her eyes in response.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina dropped her suitcase onto the bed. She was exhausted. The drive here had taken them hours, that ridiculous yellow bug had broken down twice. Then when they'd finally arrived at their hotel they discovered the imbeciles had lost their room booking. Now they were here in some dump. 'I cannot sleep here' Regina complained 'the beds barely big enough for one person never mind two, the bathroom door doesn't shut properly, there appear to be crumbs on my pillow and why is it the temperature of hell!' Emma was now extremely tired of Regina's constant wining 'I don't know your majesty, maybe they heated it up when they found out Satan was staying here! I'm going to get some food'. The door slammed shut behind her. Regina tried breathing deeply to control her growing rage. This didn't help. She took off her coat and threw it at the tiny rickety rocking chair. Then immediately picked it back up, folded it and put it in her suitcase. After pacing the room for several minutes and thoroughly checking the bed sheets for lice she decided to call Mal.

'Missing me already dear?' came the husky tones of her lover. 'I was not born to sleep in hotels Mal. I was a queen! A queen! I'm probably going to get lice and they'll have to shave all my hair off. What if I get a yeast infection?!' Regina was an intelligent woman but she was not known for her laidback nature. Mal chuckled down the phone 'Oh honey, I'll still love you with no hair', the growl Mal heard in response suggested humour was not the way forward, 'Regina I cannot tell you how thankful I am that you're doing this for me. There is no one in the world I trust more to bring my daughter back to me. I am so sorry you have to sleep somewhere you don't like but tomorrow you can find somewhere better and when you get home I will treat you like the queen you are'. The emotional response from Mal was enough to make Regina realise she was perhaps overreacting, a little. 'I'll find her' she promised. They both listened to the sound of the other breathing finding comfort. 'Darling?' 'What is it?' 'Are you wearing it?' the silence was answer enough for Mal 'Put it in' 'But Miss Swan will be coming back soon, we have to share a room' 'Put. It. In'.

Regina had gone from angry to aroused in a matter of seconds. She reached into her suitcase and pulled out the plug then walked into the bathroom and pushed the door to. Her phone vibrated as Mal requested to facetime. With the phone propped against the sink Regina looked into the blondes eyes and grinned. Maleficent stared at her hungrily 'Take it all off dear'. Regina made a show of stripping off her clothes, slowly pulling off her sweater before turning round to push down her jeans. She slipped her bra down her arms and wiggled her bum as she inched her pants down her thighs. Turning back to the camera she smiled sweetly 'Now what?', 'Get yourself nice and wet'. She leant back against the shower cubicle to give Mal a view of her whole body. She ran her hands over her body, cupping her breast and teasing her nipples. 'Harder. Twist them harder. How you like it' Mal commanded. Regina pinched both her nipples hard and twisted, whimpering as she did.

Emma found a supermarket and bought them both a sandwich. She had cooled down and felt good to head back to the motel. Regina would have calmed down by now and they could both have an early night. She opened the door and walked in. Nothing was broken, a good start. The bathroom door was pushed to so the brunette must be in the shower Emma mused. A loud moan got Emma's attention. She froze. Another moan. Surely not. Emma took a step toward the bathroom. And another step. Till she stood right outside the door. Heavy breathing and moaning. Yes Regina was definitely touching herself. Emma stared at the door. If she took a step to the right she would be able to look through the crack in the door. She wouldn't, obviously. Except her foot did appear to be moving. Traitor. And now her head was turning. And 'oh my god' she whispered. A completely naked Regina was reclined against the shower with one hand squeezing her breast and the other working furiously between her legs. Emma crouched down getting as close do the door as she could. She had always thought Regina was hot but this was something else. 'I need to cum' she heard Regina moan. Who was she talking to? 'Not till I say you can'. It was the dragon.

Emma was practically drooling. She had never wanted someone more in her life. 'Please Mal', was Regina begging? 'Show me your fingers' came the quieter commanding tone. Emma's gaze honed in on Regina's thighs as two fingers appeared drenched in cum, she couldn't see where but Regina was obviously holding them up to her phone. 'Good girl. Now prepare yourself. Turn round I want to see'. Prepare for what Emma thought. She watched as Regina turned to face the shower and pressed her forehead against the glass. Both hands travelled to her ass where the left parted her cheeks. Emma held back a moan as the cum coated fingers began stroking her asshole. Regina sighed to herself and Emma could see a smile on her lips. 'Push one inside'. Emma wished she could. If she weren't afraid of the dragon seeing her she would be in there helping Regina fuck her ass. Literally the hottest ass she had ever seen. A finger sunk deeper between cheeks. Regina moaned loudly as she sped up her thrusting. 'Another'. Emma couldn't really see but the look on Regina's face let her know when the second finger had entered.

As Regina's moans and thrusting increased so did the flood between Emma's thighs. She undid her jeans and stuck her hand down her pants. She had never felt herself so wet. With little room to manoeuvre she lightly circled her clit. 'Turn round' Regina began to remove her fingers 'no keep them in'. The brunette stood up and turned to face the camera with two of her fingers buried in her ass. 'Suck it. Imagine it's my cock'. Emma almost came on the spot picturing Regina kneeling before her head bobbing up and down on her dick. Focus. Emma's eyes blew wide when she saw what Regina was now holding up to her lips. She had a butt plug. A cute sparkly one. A tongue poked out and licked the tip before she pushed it into her mouth. It wasn't big but it was still so hot. 'That should do it. Put it in'. Regina turned back around and bent forward. The two fingers starting moving again, twisting and scissoring. She placed the plug against her pussy covering it in her juices. Emma held her breath as the plug was placed against her ass. Eyes fixed on Regina's face she watched her grimace for a second before relaxing and smiling. It was in. 'Show it to me.' Regina spread her cheeks and grinned over her shoulder toward the camera. 'Can I cum now Mal? Please.' Regina begged again. 'No'. 'Mal! Please. I need it', Emma decided she rather liked the sound of Regina begging. 'I've said no Regina. And I swear if you do I'll have to punish you for disobeying me'. Regina gulped and looked suitably chastised. Emma decided now was a good time to make an appearance, she couldn't cum knowing Regina hadn't, she tiptoed back to the door opened it quietly than slammed it shut. 'I'm back', she called out.

Emma heard some scurrying about in the bathroom then the sound of a shower being turned on. A high pitched squeal from the bathroom had her running in to see what the problem was. Emma could only stare as Regina hopped out the shower. A close up view was even better. So much soft olive skin on display. Perfectly shaped breasts, pink nipples and neatly trimmed dark hair. She could so easily just reach out and stroke 'Emma' her thoughts were interrupted by an angry Regina. 'Shit. Sorry'. Emma turned round and grabbed a towel to hand to the brunette. 'What's the problem? Do you want me to take a look at it?' she asked staring at the ceiling. 'No I think I'll just wait till tomorrow. So you can leave the room.' Later that evening after they had both eaten and were currently reclined on the bed Emma began to formulate a plan. The room was still boiling. The window didn't open and the fan didn't work. Both women said there goodnights and tucked themselves under the covers. 'I can't sleep. I'm too hot' Emma complained after 10 minutes of lying there. Another 10 minutes of Emma complaining passed before Regina felt the bed move. She turned to see what her bed companion was up 'What are you doing?' she hissed. 'What does it look like? I'm taking my clothes off. It's too hot to sleep and I'm tired. We're both women'. Emma stood at the side of the bed for a moment watching as Regina avoided looking at her before sliding back under the covers, close to the other woman but not touching, yet.

Emma lay on her back with her arms behind her head. Regina was facing away from her and every so often appeared to wipe the sweat from her brow. 'Do you mind if I ask you something personal?' Emma asked, she received a hum in reply. 'So Killian's been talking about spicing up our sex life a bit. It's practically non-existent to be honest. He was talking about us involving more power play, like with one of us being the dominant and the other being the sub… sub?' She paused to see if Regina would answer. 'Submissive' came a whispered response. 'That's the one. Anyway I think he wants me to be the sub but I think I'd rather be on top. You know? Handcuffing someone to bedposts, face down, all spread out for me. Give them a spanking, hearing them cry out for me. Telling them what to do, when they can cum and having them beg me', Emma whispered the last bit right against Regina's ear and felt her shiver in response, 'so what do you think? Good idea?' 'Erm what?' Regina stuttered out. 'Do you think I could dominate someone?' Emma could feel Regina's breath had picked up and she was radiating heat. 'Regina are you ok? You're burning up'.

Regina got out the bed and rushed to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face. Not haven been able to cum earlier, coupled with the plug in her ass and Emma whispering dirty things in her ear had made her so turned on. She looked at her phone still sat on the sink. She was doing this for Mal. She was a strong confident woman who would not be affected by Emma Swan. Emma couldn't believe it; this was literally the best night of her life. She could only imagine how aroused Regina must be right now. Emma lay back down and after she felt sufficient time had passed started to snore. She mixed it up a bit, breathing loudly, snoring, wheezing, enough to keep Regina awake. Then she made her move. She slowly rolled toward the smaller younger and wrapped her in her arms, spooning her tightly from behind. Regina froze. A few minutes later Emma kicked the blanket off the bed. Regina was in hell. She was actually quite comfortable but her body was so on edge already she felt goosebumps break out across her skin.

As soon as Emma felt Regina begin to relax she moved her right hand, currently against Regina's stomach, to cup her right breast. She felt the nipple instantly harden against her palm and gave a little squeeze. Regina's breath hitched and she started squirming. In order to prevent escape Emma pushed her leg between Regina's and rolled onto her a little effectively pinning the smaller woman beneath her. Regina let out a small whimper when the leg between hers pushed up between her thighs. Emma could feel the heat coming from between Regina's legs pressed against her thigh and when she rocked backwards she came in contact with the hard plastic of the plug. 'Oh god' Regina whispered. This cannot be happening she thought. Regina had subconsciously started rocking back and forth against Emma's thigh, overtaken by a haze of lust she grinded her clit against the muscular leg with wanton abandon. 'Fuck Regina' Emma gasped snapping Regina from her daze. 'No Emma. We can't do this', she cried as Emma started thrusting her thigh against her. Regina pushed the blonde back and jumped from the bed. With her hands pulling at her hair Regina walked to the wall before returning to the side of the bed, 'Emma we are not doing this, ok?' she spoke sternly. Emma grinned up at her before grabbing her by her hips, pulling her toward the bed and pressing her face between Regina's legs.

Regina moaned as she felt the blonde's tongue through her pyjama bottoms. The sensations were overwhelming her. She felt a finger against her cunt and she pushed back again. Moving to rest her back against the wall. 'This isn't happening. You're not Mal!' she said again. Emma merely smiled 'Look, I know how much you need to cum, let me help you?' Emma began to stand from the bed. 'No', Regina cried, 'don't come any closer'. Emma sighed and flopped back on the bed, 'Fine but now I need to cum. Are you going to help…? Not that it matters, you're great material anyway'. Emma was more or less talking to herself now as Regina appeared to have frozen against the wall. Emma sat up on her knees position three fingers at her pussy and slid down onto them. She immediately began bouncing on them whilst rubbing her clit with her thumb. 'If you came closer I could fuck you with my other hand. I bet you're nice and tight. You'd feel so good around my dick'. Regina watched the display in front of her unable to turn away. It didn't take long for Emma to cum, she threw her head back and groaned. She wiped her fingers on the sheets 'I needed that. Night Regina' was all she said before rolling over and falling to sleep. Regina wasn't sure how long she stood there before laying back on the bed, right on the edge. She didn't quite understand what had just happened.


End file.
